All Hail the Kingpin
All Hail the Kingpin is the first episode of the first season of the YouTube web series Spider-Man. Synopsis Following the defeat of Adrian Toomes and his criminal empire, Spider-Man discovers that their exotic weapons are still being sold on the black market. When Peter traces the weapons back to Wilson Fisk and his business, Fisk Corp, he takes it upon himself to bring the Kingpin to justice. Plot In the year following Adrian Toomes' arrest, Peter Parker continued his daily life as a high school student at the Midtown School of Science and Technology, while also tying up the loose ends of the Vulture's campaign as Spider-Man. One morning Peter decided to do a quick patrol of Queens before getting ready to leave for school, and eventually came across an arms deal taking place at the docks, he noted how cliché it was for the deal to be at such a location. Intercepting the deal, Spider-Man mocked the dealer for not being dedicated to his work as he was using his mobile device, and attempted to web the henchmen down, but was unable to catch up to them in time and they make a hasty escape. After confronting the dealer, Spider-Man learned that Wilson Fisk had resurfaced and was seemingly selling what was left of the Vulture's arsenal. Peter realised it was almost time for him to leave for school, and he left the dealer in his Synthetic Webbing and swung away back to the Parker Residence in the suburbs. Making his way through the morning rush hour, Peter arrived outside of the apartment he and May resided in and was quick to notice his aunt approaching his bedroom. Peter quickly swung across the street and crawled up into his window. May entered the room, intending on waking Peter up in time for his train to school, but discovered that he is already awake and getting dressed. As he continues to get dressed, she tells him that numerous teachers have called home recently due to Peter being late to class or skipping entirely. Feeling guilty, Peter apologised to May. May accepted her nephew's answer and comforts him, reminding Peter that he can always talk to her. After leaving the apartment on time, Peter somehow still managed to miss his train and was late to class. Mr. Jim Wilson, a former student from Culver University during the time when Bruce Banner was considered a fugitive, noted that this was the third time Peter had been late to his lesson. Parker said he'd make it up to him as he took his seat, gaining a subtle remark from Flash Thompson. Peter spent the rest of the school day thinking about Wilson Fisk and even went to the computer lab to do research on him. Meanwhile, Wilson Fisk had learned that Spider-Man was onto him and mobilised his forces, planning to eradicate the masked vigilante before he could get in the way of Fisk Corp's business. With the weight of Daredevil already on his shoulders, Fisk decided that he would be ruthless and take no chances with Spider-Man. Immediately after the arms deal Spider-Man almost prevented, one of Fisk's men approached him. Kingpin questioned why the deal was almost compromised and his henchman informed him of the vigilante in Queens known as Spider-Man. Fisk seems content and follows the henchman downstairs. At the end of the day, Peter quickly slipped away from the crowd and suited up as Spider-Man in a nearby alleyway. He made his way to a rooftop and looked across the river towards Manhattan, using Karen to locate Fisk Tower in the skyline. Once he had spotted Fisk Corp, Peter called May and told her he'd be going to Ned Leeds' house for the afternoon. Spider-Man began to swing to Manhattan, originally making his way to Harlem instead of Hell's Kitchen. Spider-Man entered Fisk's office and immediately orders Fisk to stand down and come quietly. Kingpin introduced himself to the wall crawler, noting that he had been expecting him, and laid out his plans for making New York a safer place - noting that his plans meant removing Spider-Man from the equation. Parker objects, understanding that Chitauri-based weaponry is far too dangerous to be left out on the street, and lunged towards the Kingpin for a fierce duel. Fisk accepted Spider-Man's challenge and called out his men. Despite being armed with the Chitauri weapons manufactured by Phineas Mason prior to Adrian Toomes' arrest, Fisk's henchmen were easily defeated by Spider-Man. Enraged, Fisk decided to engage in one-on-one combat against Parker. Spider-Man and Kingpin had a lengthy, violent duel throughout Fisk Tower's boardroom and offices, landing both heavy punches on each other. Almost worn down, Parker simply webbed Fisk completely to the ground, and told him that the cops will be here shortly. Fisk laughs at his supposed defeat, mocking Spider-Man. Fisk told him that without a warrant or physical proof that he was involved with the criminal activities at the port in Queens, the New York City Police Department aren't allowed to mobilise their forces and storm his building, let alone arrest him. Unaware of this prior, but still seeming confident, Parker told Fisk that he'll work something out. Spider-Man left the office, leaving Kingpin webbed to the floor. About two hours later, Spider-Man's webbing dissolved and Fisk is able to escape. Having somewhat earned respect for the crime fighter due to his remarkable skill in combat, Fisk decided not to take extreme action against Parker. Cast Main Cast: * RossBoss_8 as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Manefreak as May Parker Recurring Cast: * To-be-confirmed player as Flash Thompson Guest Stars: * To-be-confirmed player as Wilson Fisk / Kingpin Appearances Locations * New York City, New York ** Queens Loading Bay ** Avengers Tower ** Parker Residence ** Midtown School of Science and Technology ** Baxter Building ** Daily Bugle Building ** Fisk Tower Events * Duel at Fisk Tower Items * Spider-Man Suit ** Web-Shooters ** Synthetic Webbing ** Karen * Chitauri Technology ** Chitauri Gun ** Chitauri Staff Vehicles To be added Organisations * Stark Industries (mentioned) * Fisk Corp * New York City Police Department (mentioned) Mentioned * Vulture * Tony Stark (indirectly) * Ned Leeds * Ned Leeds' Mother * Daredevil (indirectly) Category:Spider-Man (series) Episodes